Windows used in aircraft having pressurized cabins may be required to withstand substantial pressure differentials during flight, while insulating the cabin interior from harsh exterior environments. To satisfy these requirements, a window assembly has been used that comprises an outboard structural window mounted on the aircraft's exterior skin and an inboard transparent window mounted on interior cabin sidewall panels. A cavity between the two windows is sealed by a peripheral seal that is compressed against the outboard structural window by the interior side wall panel that surrounds the window opening. The window is assembled and installed using a combination of frictional fit, spring clips between the structural window and the seal.
The window assembly described above may have some challenges in some applications. For example, if the sidewall panels are not supported locally around the perimeter, this may reduce compression of the seal against the outboard structural window. Another challenge of the prior window assembly is it may allow moisture buildup on surfaces inside the window cavity. In addition, the prior window assembly is relatively time consuming to install and may not provide the installer with an audible indication of whether the seal has been adequately seated against the structural window and compressed with a sufficient amount of compressive force on the seal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a window and related installation method, especially for aircraft that both simplifies the installation process and improves the seal around the structural window in order to reduce moisture within the window cavity.